Déjame Quererte
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Liz murió hace un tiempo y Caroline apagó su humanidad. Stefan busca la manera de devolvérsela.


STEROLINE.

Stefan estaba leyendo en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea cuando la presencia de Caroline le hizo levantar la vista del libro. La chica venía de la cocina con una bolsa de sangre en la mano, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Caroline iba en ropa interior y tenía el pelo recogido. Stefan tragó saliva y dejó el libro en la mesilla.

-Caroline –la llamó. Caroline se detuvo antes de volver a subir las escaleras y lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

Hacía un mes que Liz había muerto y Caroline había apagado su humanidad como consecuencia de ello una semana después, no pudiendo lidiar con lo sucedido. Stefan la quería tener controlada y por ello la había invitado a vivir en su casa, sabiendo que eso sería lo que Liz querría. El comportamiento de Caroline era el propio de cualquier vampiro que hubiera apagado sus emociones. Stefan se había encontrado más de una vez varias personas merodeando por la casa, siendo el menú del día, aunque por suerte lograba siempre echarles antes de que Caroline les desgarrara el cuello. Stefan se rascó la barbilla, intentando no mirarla de arriba abajo.

-No puedes pasearte por la casa así –dijo Stefan, mirando por detrás de ella, hacia las escaleras.- Podríamos tener invitados o…  
-No creo que a nadie le apetezca venir a la aburrida casa de los Salvatore –dijo la chica riendo.  
-Aún así. Deberías ponerte una toalla o algo, ¿no crees?  
-Relájate, Stefan. Ni que nunca hubieras visto a una chica en ropa interior –Stefan miró a Caroline a los ojos. Eran unos ojos fríos, distantes y vacíos.- Y esta es una buena señal porque si siguiera sintiendo algo por ti no podría pasearme así delante de ti. Además, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi amigo? No olvides que no eres nadie en mi vida desde que decidiste dejarme sola. Espero que el sabor de tu propia medicina sea de tu agrado.

Caroline le sonrió con malicia y le dio un sorbo a la bolsa de sangre. Stefan observó cómo subía las escaleras, sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío que recorrió su columna y su estómago. Sabía que no tenía el mínimo derecho a observarla de esa manera, pero era difícil cuando se paseaba con tan poca ropa por la casa. Todos los días buscaba la manera de devolverle su humanidad, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. La echaba de menos y sabía que si le expresaba sus sentimientos por ella en aquellos momentos, Caroline no sentiría nada. Necesitaba que volviera a ser ella para poder decirle de una vez lo mucho que la quería. Pero parecía que ese día no iba a llegar nunca.

Stefan bajó del coche con Damon y los dos se miraron extrañados y con el ceño fruncido al oír la música a todo volumen que sonaba dentro de la casa. Damon puso los ojos en blanco y chistó.

-Deberías hacer algo para calmarla –le dijo Damon. Stefan abrió la puerta y vio a decenas y decenas de personas bebiendo y bailando. Elena corrió a su encuentro.  
-He intentado echar a la gente y encerrarla en su habitación, pero ha sido imposible.  
-¿Por qué esto me es familiar? –se preguntó a sí mismo Stefan.  
-Sí, ¿por qué no apagas tú también tu humanidad y bailáis a lo loco juntas? Como en los viejos tiempos –le dijo Damon a Elena, quien lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.  
-Voy a buscarla –dijo Stefan.- Obligad a la gente a irse y yo…  
-Stefan, deberías saber algo antes de ir a buscarla –dijo Elena, haciendo una mueca. Stefan la miró, confundido.- Enzo… Está aquí, Caroline le ha invitado.

Stefan tensó su mandíbula y asintió con la cabeza. Elena y Damon se dirigieron hacia la multitud y Stefan subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue seguir el rastro de sangre. Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones temiéndose lo peor.  
Caroline se relamía los dedos mientras observaba por una de las ventanas mientras Enzo se alimentaba del cuello de una chica. Stefan cogió a Enzo por el cuello y lo alejó de la chica. Enzo, que había chocado contra la pared, lo miró con rabia mientras se limpiaba la boca. Caroline los miró como si nada mientras que Stefan obligaba a olvidar a la chica y a marcharse.

-Esta es la última vez, ¿me has oído? –le dijo Stefan a Caroline, que lo ignoró.  
-No le escuches, Caroline. Eres libre de hacer lo que te dé la gana –dijo Enzo. Stefan se giró para encararlo.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Stefan.- ¿Cómo puedes permitir que se haga todo esto a sí misma?  
-Ha sido su decisión y por el momento no hay ninguna manera de devolverle su humanidad. ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor, Stefan?

Si las miradas mataran, Enzo y Stefan ahora mismo serían polvo.

-Vamos, Caroline –dijo Stefan, acercándose a ella-, te ayudaré a…

Enzo corrió a velocidad vampiro y se interpuso entre ellos, deteniendo a Stefan con la mano.

-Ella no ha dicho que la fiesta ha acabado.

Stefan, sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzó su puño cerrado a la mandíbula de Enzo. Enzo le devolvió el golpe en el estómago. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin saber cómo, Enzo había acorralado a Stefan y tenía un trozo de madera del armario en la mano. Estaba dispuesto a clavárselo en el corazón cuando Caroline corrió a velocidad vampiro y empujó a Enzo a tiempo.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? –le preguntó Caroline. Stefan miró a Caroline a los ojos, buscando algún atisbo de humanidad en su mirada. La chica había decidido salvarlo y eso debía ser buena señal. Caroline le devolvió la mirada, con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir durante unos segundos, pero al final encontró las palabras.- Ya me he aburrido de la fiesta.

La chica salió de la habitación. Enzo la siguió y Stefan sonrió levemente.

-Así que te salvó de Enzo –dijo Damon, dándole un trago a una botella mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea.  
-¿Eso es bueno, no? Normalmente cuando apagas tu humanidad no te importa que muera nadie –dijo Elena.

Stefan asintió con la cabeza. En realidad se sentía muy satisfecho. Caroline no había mostrado signo de humanidad hasta aquella tarde y eso era un gran paso. Desde entonces se había encerrado en su habitación y Stefan tenía la esperanza de que estuviera volviendo a ser la que era.  
Estaba anocheciendo, así que Stefan había decidido llevarle un té caliente a la habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta Caroline ya estaba durmiendo, acurrucada en la cama. Dejó el té sobre la mesilla de noche y se acostó sin hacer ruido a su lado. Los rizos le caían por la cara, desordenados, y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Con ese aspecto volvía a parecer indefensa.  
Stefan le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar. Luego dirigió los labios a esta y le dio un suave beso. Y antes de apartarse, se quedó muy quieto cerca de sus labios. Estaba a escasos milímetros de distancia de su boca y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. La chica se removió un poco y agarró con fuerza la camisa de Stefan con sus dedos, mientras lanzaba un suspiro en sueños. Stefan abrió los ojos y vio que ahora su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho. Llevó la mano hacía su pelo y se lo acarició con delicadeza mientras la observaba con ternura. Entonces Caroline emitió un leve gruñido y abrió los ojos.  
Stefan estaba preparado para la peor de sus reacciones. Caroline se alzó con rapidez para poner distancia entre los dos, tropezando y cayendo de la cama. Stefan hizo una mueca y corrió a ayudarla para ponerla de pie, pero Caroline apartó sus manos de ella.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –le preguntó Caroline, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control.  
-Yo… Te había traído un té. Pensaba que…  
-No. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? –le volvió a preguntar, señalando la cama y respirando rápidamente.  
-Caroline, escucha… -Stefan se acercó a ella y antes de que Caroline pudiera apartarlo de un empujón, la cogió con fuerza de las muñecas.- He visto tu mirada esta tarde cuando me has salvado de Enzo. Sé que hay algo ahí y tienes que aferrarte a ello.  
-Suéltame –le dijo Caroline, deshaciéndose de sus manos y sin querer mirarle a los ojos. Stefan iba a volver a intentarlo pero Caroline le empujó hasta el pasillo y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Stefan apretó la mandíbula y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la puerta, escuchando cómo Caroline ponía el pestillo.- Caroline, por favor…  
-Vete, Stefan.

Stefan notó algo diferente en su voz. ¿Acaso era dolor, angustia, pena?

-¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar? –le preguntó Elena, mirando el "baúl" en la que Silas había encerrado a Stefan hacía dos años.  
-A mí me ayudó –dijo Stefan, mirando el baúl con los brazos cruzados.  
-Pero, ¿cómo va a ayudar esto a Caroline? ¿Le tiene miedo a los espacios cerrados o qué? –preguntó Damon, con el ceño fruncido.  
-Necesitaba algo lo más estrecho posible y de lo que Caroline no pudiera escaparse. Así cuando hable con ella no me echará a patadas ni podrá salir ella huyendo.

Damon y Elena se miraron de reojo y luego miraron a Stefan, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No es lo que estáis pensando –advirtió Stefan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-Stefan, quieres pasar un rato a solas con tu chica. Tranquilo, lo entendemos –dijo Damon, restándole importancia.  
-He dicho que no es eso.  
-De acuerdo… ¿Cómo nos las arreglamos para meter a Caroline ahí dentro? –preguntó Elena.

Unas horas después, Elena y Caroline bajaban las escaleras. Elena le hablaba de varias cosas de la universidad y la rubia le soltaba comentarios groseros de vez en cuando o simplemente la ignoraba. Entonces Elena la guió hasta la biblioteca, donde Damon estaba sentado con en un sillón con los pies cruzados encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué está haciendo esto aquí? –preguntó Caroline, señalando el baúl con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Damon.- Si estás preocupada por Stefan, tranquila, salió hace años de ahí.  
-No estoy preocupada por Stefan.

Damon y Elena se miraron y tras hacerse una seña, los dos cogieron a Caroline por la fuerza y la arrastraron hasta el baúl. Elena abrió la puerta y la metieron entre los dos para luego cerrarla.

-¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!? –preguntó Caroline, dándole a la puerta desde dentro con sus puños.  
-No creo que eso sirva de nada –dijo Stefan. Caroline se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó y le miró. Stefan se encogió de hombros y Caroline volvió a darle a la puerta, intentando abrirla mientras desviaba la mirada.  
-¡Nos vemos en una hora! –exclamó desde fuera Elena. Caroline dejó de golpear la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo los labios con fuerza.

No había distancia entre ellos y se notaba que a los dos les costaba estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Caroline intentaba no rozarle, pero era imposible debido al escaso espacio y a que Stefan no ponía ninguna distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer mientras estamos aquí? ¿Hablar, dormir, mmm… jugar al veo-veo? –le preguntó Stefan, mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
-¿Matarte? –preguntó Caroline irónicamente mientras seguía mirando a la puerta. Stefan sonrió.- Si crees que esto te va a servir de algo...  
-No sé si servirá de algo, pero podemos pasar la eternidad aquí encerrados.

Caroline entonces le miró, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron la chica desvió rápidamente la mirada. Stefan frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me apartas siempre la mirada? –le preguntó.  
-No es nada –contestó ella rápidamente, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Stefan le cogió del mentón con la mano para mirarla a los ojos. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y Caroline tragó saliva. Stefan pudo escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, que aceleraban la velocidad.  
-Caroline, por favor. Tienes que… sentir algo.  
-¿Para qué? –le preguntó la chica.- He perdido a todo el mundo y como comprenderás no me apetece vivir con ello.  
-Me tienes a mí –le recordó Stefan, con el semblante totalmente serio. Caroline soltó una carcajada.  
-Por favor, Stefan, a ti te perdí hace meses.

Stefan frunció el ceño y le soltó el mentón, lanzando un suspiro. Caroline se quedó callada, aunque comenzaba a notar un nudo en la garganta y una gran opresión en el pecho.

-La otra vez me salvaste de Enzo –mencionó Stefan.  
-¿Y qué?  
-Que tuviste que sentir algo para hacer eso.  
-Para, Stefan –le pidió Caroline.  
-¿Por qué? –le preguntó el chico, desesperado.  
-No utilices lo que sentí por ti para que vuelva a…  
-¿Lo que sentías o lo que sientes? –le preguntó Stefan. Caroline le miró a los ojos y Stefan atisbó de nuevo algo diferente en su mirada. Parecía más dócil, más ella. La chica negó con la cabeza, desviando de nuevo la mirada.- Porque nunca dejaste que te dijera lo que yo…  
-Cállate –dijo Caroline, tapándose los oídos. Stefan arqueó las cejas.  
-¿En serio? Tienes un súper oído, Caroline, puedes escucharme aunque te tapes los…  
-No quiero oír ni una palabra, ¿vale? No quiero que me digas que sientes algo solo para conseguir despertar mis emociones. No va a funcionar porque sé la verdad y sé que no es esa.  
-No sabes nada.

Stefan se quedó callado durante unos segundos y Caroline tomó un poco de aire.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme esto? ¿Quieres que vuelva a llorar cada día recordando la muerte de mi madre? ¿Quieres que esté encerrada sin hacer nada en mi cuarto durante todo el día? ¿Quieres verme desdichada? ¿Por qué quieres hacerme eso?  
-No quiero que vuelvas a ser desdichada, Caroline. Quiero que vuelvas a ser tú para canalizar todos esos sentimientos e ir aceptándolos poco a poco como cualquier humano haría. Eso es lo que me gustaba de ti, tu lado humano. Eres el mejor vampiro que conozco. Tu capacidad para ser tan imperfectamente humana y…  
-O sea, que quieres que vuelva a ser desdichada –repitió ella. Stefan la miró directamente a los ojos y lentamente dirigió su mano a la de ella para rozar sus dedos con los suyos.  
-No, solo quiero que superes todo eso y vuelvas a ser tan humana como siempre.  
-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Caroline con ira, como reprochándole con la mirada que fuera tan egoísta con ella.  
-Porque eso es lo que hace que seas tú.

Se miraron sin decir nada durante unos segundos. Caroline comenzó a recordar lo mucho que Stefan la conocía y lo mucho que podía penetrar en su mente.

-Yo… Yo no puedo hacer esto –dijo la rubia. Caroline comenzó a golpear de nuevo la puerta, llamando a Elena. Stefan apretó la mandíbula y la agarró por las muñecas para detenerla.  
-Caroline, escucha. Sé que ahora mismo tienes un gran vacío en tu corazón por lo que pasó con Bonnie, con Mystic Falls, conmigo y con tu madre, pero te prometo que si me das la oportunidad esta vez todo será diferente. Si vuelves a ser tú, yo… yo llenaré ese vacío porque… porque te quiero, Caroline. Déjame quererte, por favor.- La chica lo miró asustada. Caroline trató de deshacerse de sus manos, en vano. Stefan la cogió de la cara y presionó sus labios contra los de ella con fuerza. Caroline intentó resistirse, pero Stefan se lo impidió, agarrándola con más fuerza mientras movía sus labios contra los de ella con desesperación. Entonces el chico notó cómo el cuerpo de Caroline se relajaba lentamente contra el suyo. La chica le agarró del cuello y lo empujó más hacia ella, separando sus labios dándole paso a Stefan, quien comenzó a jugar con sus lenguas. Al cabo de unos segundos, Caroline se separó de su boca y Stefan la miró a los ojos, buscando a su Caroline de siempre. Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y Stefan la estrechó contra su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos para abrazarla. Caroline apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Stefan y comenzó a llorar, agarrando su camisa con fuerza. El chico acarició su cabello y su espalda, reconfortándola.

-Está bien, está bien… -le susurró Stefan en el oído, abrazándola con fuerza. Entendía que ahora ella necesitaba llorar y desahogarse, y a él no le importaba mientras que ella supiera que él no se despegaría de su lado. Pensaba ser su hombro en el que llorar hasta que ella dejara de hacerlo. Stefan le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego la cogió de la cara con sus manos para mirarla. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, pero no recordaba haberla visto tan hermosa.- Te prometo que no te dejaré sola, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie te va a querer como yo, Caroline.

Caroline asintió con la cabeza y Stefan volvió a darle un suave beso en los labios. Luego la miró de nuevo, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares para secar sus lágrimas. Caroline dejó de sollozar y le abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que, al menos, Stefan nunca la dejaría sola.


End file.
